


Downtown

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han goes downtown on Sehee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown

“I need advice,” Lu Han greets as he climbs over the seat and plops his ass into it, disregarding the odd looks the other patrons give him. Across from him, Chanyeol has his eyebrows raised in question, and a grin spreads across Jongdae’s mouth.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jongdae announces. “I would _love_ to tell you all about the wonders of the other side.”

“Not you,” Lu Han states. “You.” He stares right at Chanyeol.

“This is going to be a painfully straight conversation, isn’t it?” Jongdae asks, his nose already wrinkling. Lu Han nods. “That’s my cue to leave.”

“When you asked me to meet you for lunch, I thought you were just being nice,” Chanyeol teases, raising a hand to wave over the waitress.

The bistro is full, a pleasant hum of chatter all around them, which means no one is likely to overhear their conversation. Lu Han and Chanyeol order their drinks before Chanyeol is staring at him again.

“I’m going to assume this is about Sehee,” he guesses.

Lu Han sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t make her come,” Lu Han says, keeping his voice low.

Chanyeol cocks his head, leaning forward some. “Like, at all?”

“At all.”

“Ever?” Chanyeol asks, his voice a little too high.

Lu Han groans, slumping back in his chair. “Ever.”

Chanyeol gapes. “Bro, you’ve been with her for three months.”

“I know!” Lu Han hisses. “I thought that we’d get there, but it’s not happening.”

“You are one lucky son of a bitch,” Chanyeol laughs. “If a woman sticks with bad sex for that long, she must really like you.”

“The sex isn’t bad,” Lu Han asserts, narrowing his eyes.

“Dude, it kinda is. You’re getting your happy ending, but what about her?”

“That’s why I’m asking _you_ for help.”

“With what, specifically?”

Lu Han crosses his arms, staring unimpressed at Chanyeol as their waitress returns with their drinks. Lu Han hasn’t even glanced at the menu, but he orders anyway, skimming to find something that will sit light on his stomach.

“You know what I _specifically_ mean,” Lu Han nearly growls as soon as the waitress is out of earshot.

Chanyeol gets this stupid smug look on his face. Lu Han knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but Chanyeol is his friend and even though he parades his ego around a little, he’s a good guy.

“I distinctly remember that you never had a problem getting laid in college,” Chanyeol comments. “What did you do before that you aren’t doing now?”

“Those were flings,” Lu Han reminds Chanyeol. “I wasn’t trying to do more than get my dick wet. I’d like to _satisfy_ Sehee.”

“Have you gone down on her?”

Lu Han swallows. “No.”

Chanyeol just stares at him, like he’s expecting Lu Han to take it back and say it was a joke. But it’s not.

“Shit, you’re serious.”

“I’ve never -” Lu Han flails his hands around a bit. “I never had to, so I never did.”

“Lu Han, if a woman sucks your dick, you at least need to go downtown on her.”

Lu Han leans his head back, staring at the ceiling. There are pretty little lanterns above each table. It makes for a nice atmosphere. He thinks he’ll bring Sehee here for dinner one night. That is, if she doesn’t dump him because of unfulfilled sexual desires.

“You’re the one who had a reputation for doing that,” Lu Han nudges. “So teach me.”

“Lu Han, this isn’t a chore,” Chanyeol laughs. “Don’t look so defeated. You just need a little push in the right direction.”

“Well . . . push me,” Lu Han tells him.

Chanyeol shakes his head, taking a sip of his drink. “You could always ask _her_ , you know,” Chanyeol suggests. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure that she masturbates - _don’t look at me like that; the majority of people do_ \- which means that she knows what she likes. Open communication is key.”

Lu Han taps on the table, chewing on the inside of his lip. It’s not a bad idea. Sehee had been very forthcoming about Lu Han not getting her off, and even if his pride is still smarting from it, he’s glad she told him.

“It sounds to me like she can’t get off just from penetration,” Chanyeol continues. “I suggest getting up close and personal with her clitoris. You do know what that is, right?” Chanyeol has this awfully condescending look on his face.

Lu Han purses his lips. Of course he knows what it is. “Yes,” he answers.

“Great! Cause that’s going to be the key to your very active, very gratifying sex life. Love the clitoris. Pay attention to it. But ask first. Some women don’t like direct stimulation, and others need as much as possible.”

“With my mouth,” Lu Han assumes.

“Lips, tongue, fingers, whatever kind of sex toys she has hidden away. Whatever you want to use. _I_ prefer using my mouth.”

“Why is it that you’re still single?” Lu Han inquires, mostly just to tease.

“Hey now, me being single has no correlation to my boss pussy eating talent,” Chanyeol asserts. “And you’re the one who came to me, remember?”

Lu Han contemplates Chanyeol’s suggestions as they wait for their food, trying to figure out how best to go about things. He knows Chanyeol wouldn’t steer him wrong, and he trusts his friend. He takes in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks.

Chanyeol laughs, flicking condensation at him when Lu Han frowns.

"Don't look so down. I promise it's not bad at all. Trust me."

 

Lu Han loves the way Sehee has made herself at home in his apartment. They’ve only been together three months, but it’s been an intense three months. Lu Han’s never wanted to commit to someone as much as he does with her.

Sehee’s magazines are piled up on the coffee table, her hair ties and brush on his bathroom counter, her probiotic yogurt taking an entire shelf in his refrigerator. And Lu Han loves it.

He also loves when Sehee takes over his shower, padding softly down the hall and into the living room in only her underwear and one of Lu Han’s shirts after. She’s in the light blue one today, and Lu Han nearly groans when he sees that it matches her panties. Sehee falls back on the couch, her long legs propped on the arm as her damp hair scatters over the cushions.

Lu Han is drawn to her; he can’t help himself. He stands at the end of the couch, circling fingers around her ankles as she smiles up at him.

“What?” she asks, looking almost on the verge of shy.

“Just admiring,” Lu Han confesses, his thumbs circling over smooth skin.

“Well in that case . . .” Sehee wiggles her eyebrows at him, and they both laugh.

Lu Han really wants to kiss her pretty lips, to listen to the way she sighs into his mouth as her fingers slip through his hair. But that’s being selfish. He needs to focus on her.

He glides his hands up her calves, teasingly light. He can feel little bumps raising in the wake of his fingers, but she doesn’t tell him to stop. Lu Han glances at her face to see her lower lip in her teeth, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Lu Han raises a knee onto the arm of the couch to rest, continuing his journey up over her knees and to her plush, _perfect_ thighs. There are bruises on the underneath from his hips. He likes them, even if she always complains.

Lu Han feels her lifting her legs, trying to trap him and bring him up, but he stops her. He keeps his palms on the insides of her thighs, crawling further onto the couch to settle between them. Sehee’s cheeks are pink, her chest rising and falling with her heavier breathing. She has to scoot up until her head is against the other armrest so they both fit comfortably, but she does it eagerly.

Lu Han skims around her hips and up her sides, dragging her shirt up so he can leave a kiss on her stomach. Sehee sucks in a shaky breath and Lu Han grins, biting playfully by her belly button. She barks out a surprised laugh, trying to jerk away with nowhere to go.

“Ass,” she insults fondly.

Lu Han hums, leaving a trail of kisses down to the top of her panties. When he looks at her again, she’s up on her elbows, staring down at Lu Han with unconcealed desire. He keeps his eyes locked on hers as his fingers trail down to hook in the sides of her panties. Sehee immediately lifts her hips, letting out a soft noise when Lu Han drags them down her thighs.

Lu Han has to move back to get them all the way down, and Sehee draws her legs in as much as she can - which is a _lot, fuck he loves her flexibility_ \- until her panties are left dangling from her ankle. Lu Han leaves them there, his attention focused elsewhere.

Sehee has never been shy about spreading her legs for him, and she makes it clear that she wants him to continue, edging her hips down, her gaze intent on his face. Lu Han carefully fits his palms on the sides of her hips, running down to her curvaceous butt to hold. He drops a kiss just below her belly button, this time leaving several more on his way down.

Sehee slips her fingers into his hair and Lu Han lifts his head. “Guide me,” he whispers, and she gives him a nod that bounces her drying hair. Lu Han smiles, unable to help himself.

Lu Han guides her legs to rest on his shoulders, getting as comfortable as he can with his dick trapped in his pants. _This is about her_.

He doesn’t think about it; he just _does_. He flattens his tongue and runs it over her folds, listening to the hitch in her breathing. He does it again, letting the taste of her sink in as he pushes his tongue further. It’s not like anything he’s ever tasted before, but he doesn’t dislike it. And her reactions just from this little bit are encouraging.

He moves his hands to the underside of her butt, helping spread her open with his thumbs. He licks into her deeper, listening to the moan that spills from her lips, the way her muscles tighten and then relax. Sehee’s grip on his hair tightens and she moves him up just a little.

Lu Han knows exactly what she wants, and he gives it to her. He licks over her clit, relishing the husky sound of her moan. She holds him there as Lu Han circles with his tongue, testing what pressure makes her moan the loudest, and what has her whining in frustration. She gets impatient, her heels digging into his back.

Lu Han finds himself enjoying the way she squirms against him, hips rocking on his face, her thighs closing in on his head, the scrape of her nails on his scalp. And _oh the way she moans his name_. He would do this all day just to hear her.

He shifts forward, raising her hips off the couch. Sehee slides down with a gasp, head falling back. Lu Han suctions his lips around her clit and she trembles, letting out a wail as she tugs at his hair. Lu Han looks at Sehee, takes in the sight of her other hand beneath her shirt, pinching at her nipple as she undulates against his tongue.

“Don’t stop,” Sehee begs, her body locking tight. “Right there, Lu Han, _fuck yes_.”

Lu Han doesn’t stop, doesn’t change his pace. He pays attention to how she moves, how she sounds, and how desperately she writhes. She’s beautiful. Lu Han has never seen her so far gone.

Sehee goes silent, her breathing labored and Lu Han feels her thighs tremble, her muscles pulsing just as she comes. He still does not stop. He waits for to call his name, pushing him away.

Lu Han lurches back and her knee catches him on the ear. He sucks in a deep breath, pain shooting through his head. She’s laughing, her face and chest dotted with pink, covered in sweat. And she’s _laughing_.

“Come here,” she breathes out, still chuckling as she sits up enough to catch her fingers in his pants, tugging at the button on his jeans. “Want you in me,” she tells him. “Now.”

Lu Han groans, nearly buckling forward on top of her when she palms over his cock. He’s been hard for so long, but it was easy to manage when he was focused on her. But now - now Sehee is jerking his jeans down to his thighs and pushing him backwards.

She latches her mouth to his, licking through his lips as she sinks down on his cock. Lu Han fists a hand in her hair, nearly growling at the pleasure that floods through him as she clenches, using her thighs to lift off him and drop back down.

Lu Han is crowded awkwardly in the corner of the couch, his bare ass on upholstery and sweat sticking his clothes to his skin, but Sehee takes all that discomfort away. She rides him fast and dirty, his name on her tongue. He grabs at the fabric of her shirt, lifting it over her head so he can mouth at her breasts, touch more of her.

It doesn’t take much for Lu Han to feel his climax bubbling up. He reluctantly releases her nipple, barely getting his hands on her waist to lift her completely off his cock just as he comes. Sehee takes his cock in her hand, stroking him off through his orgasm, panting and breathless and _glowing_.

Lu Han kisses her. He kisses her over and over, smiling and laughing when Sehee starts laughing again.

“That was really great for a first try,” Sehee tells him, her lips brushing against his as she speaks.

“For a first try?” Lu Han chokes.

Sehee laughs harder. “We’ll work on it,” she croons, petting through his hair. “But baby, that was amazing.”

“I think the next time should be on the bed,” he tells her. “Less chance for bodily harm.” His ear still smarts.

“Does that mean you’ll be up for another go in a few hours?” Sehee asks, a sly grin on her face.

Lu Han huffs out a laugh, shaking his head as he drops it back on the couch. “It only seems fair,” he finally says. “I have a lot of time to make up for.”

Sehee lays a kiss right on his lips, accidentally using her dirty hand to grab his face. Lu Han grimaces and Sehee outright cackles.

Oh he is _so_ going to make her pay for that later.


End file.
